Don't Call Me That
by Snowywarriors
Summary: Just a little bit of smut and fun regarding Kaname and Yuuki!
1. Version A

There are two versions. The first version is teen and the second version is NSFW (the next chapter on here). The story splits right after I say the version name so you can skip the beginning part of one chapter if you want.

To anyone else! I hope you enjoy! Please leave me comments! I love hearing from you!

* * *

Yuuki sat inside the Kuran manor, looking out her bedroom window. She leaned against the pane, watching her breath fog up the glass. The action made her smile, to think, almost every important moment in her life had happened during colder weather. She'd come to really enjoy the cool air. She was waiting for Kaname to get home. Kaname. Hers. Would she ever get used to it? She shivered, pulling her legs up close to her and her silk nightgown over her knees, trying to keep warm.

Kaname was at a meeting across the town, discussing politics and how to move forward in a peaceful manner with the new monarchy and the vampire hunter council. He wanted desperately for them to get along. She knew it was mostly for her sake because her best friend and father were vampire hunters.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, she lifted her finger and doodled little hearts through the fog on the window mindlessly. They had an entire lifetime to spend with each other, why does she feel so compelled to rush their relationship right now? She had never felt stronger about anything else in her life. She wanted to do all sorts of things to him. But why were these urges so strong? Was this because she had lived most of her life as a human? Humans, who live impulsively because they have shorter lifespans? Or was this because she had suppressed her emotions for so long about Kaname that she wanted- no _needed_ to be with him.

"Something occupying your mind?" A deep voice asked behind her.

Version A

She knew who it was before she turned her head. Kaname. She looked over at him while running her hand over the foggy glass to erase her doodles. "Oh, nothing really. How was the meeting?" She asked politely, though the blush heating up her cheeks was more than enough to show her embarrassment of being caught doodling like a school-girl.

He began to shrug the trench coat off his shoulders, a smile animating his face. "Now, now. The meeting went as well as you could expect. I'm more interested in how you've fared today" he motioned to the window. "Do you enjoy doodling?"

Yuuki tensed and stood up, waving her hands in front of her, "N-No. I was just trying to kill time. I knew you'd be home soon so I sat against the window hoping to see you, but I got lost in my thoughts- ah. You must have snuck by while I was distracted!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Distracted by what, my love?" He asked while his deep wine colored eyes gazed at her with pure amusement. Kaname enjoyed when Yuuki seemingly spaced out, lost in the beautiful depths of her mind.

She knew he was playing with her. But she couldn't help herself. She took a deep breath and pinched her cheeks to collect her thoughts. "I was amused by my breath against the window so I started to mindlessly draw shapes while I waited. They had no importance." The blush on her cheeks told another story to Kaname though.

He nodded thoughtfully, considering her words. He knew to a degree what she was thinking about. He walked calmly over to their bed and began to undo the buttons of his shirt before he heard a gasp that made him pause. "Yes, my love?"

"O-O-Oh U-Uhm, I just wasn't expecting you to undress. I mean. Should I look away?" She babbled nervously as she turned away regardless.

He frowned and moved towards her, dress shirt half unbuttoned. When he was within range he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, leaning down so their lips were almost touching. "Yuuki."

That one word- her name, was enough to send shivers up and down her body. "Ye-Yes?" She replied.

"We are engaged and sleep together in this bed almost every night, how can you still be so shy about things like this?" Now he was teasing her, watching her expressions up close. "Unless you don't wish to be with me…?" He left the question hanging in the air, another tease for Yuuki.

She puffed her cheeks out in a pout before chastely pulling his head closer to kiss him. When their lips parted she whispered, "Of course I want to be with you, Kaname. It's only ever been you. I'm just not used to these sort of relations with yet."

"Do you not want these 'relations'" he asked, quoting her. He could tell without a doubt that she did but that didn't stop him from asking. He wanted to hear her say it. That she wants him. She wants this. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel trapped by her birthright.

Her brows furrowed and she kissed him again. "Of course I want these relations, Kaname. I want this and more, yet I'm still adjusting to the benefits of my new situation," she said sheepishly. Oh no! She said she had wanted more. What was she thinking? "Er-Err, what I mean by more was...uh" she trailed off, caught in her thoughts. How could she cover that up? Now he knows she's been thinking about intimacy. When she met his eyes she realized, however, that his expression had changed. His eyes looked darker and more desiring than normal. The very look sent a warmth down to her core.

She closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to his. She didn't know why or how she got the courage to do so, but it didn't matter. It felt right. She began to move against him, tethering her fingers in his hair and pulling him close.

Kaname didn't resist in his initial surprise. He desired her, all of her, but he never expected her to initiate. His lips moved against hers as the kissing became more passionate. He gently picked her up by the waist and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. He could feel her core against him. How warm she was. How delicious her mouth tasted. He moved them towards the bed but stopped. Everything has to be on her terms.

She loosened her fingers and pulled away while breathing heavily, her face painted a deep red of blush. She nodded, approving his unasked question. It was okay to move to the bed.

That was all the affirmation he needed. He gently laid her down on the bed, standing over her. He looked down at her, watching the way her clothes raised and fell with her quick breathing, how her face was red and her lips were swollen. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He smiled, genuinely. He loved her. Leaning over he grabbed the fabric of her nightgown and looked up to meet her eyes.

She bit her lip and whispered, "I want this. I want _you_."


	2. Version B

Yuuki sat inside the Kuran manor, looking out her bedroom window. She leaned against the pane, watching her breath fog up the glass. The action made her smile, to think, almost every important moment in her life had happened during colder weather. She'd come to really enjoy the cool air. She was waiting for Kaname to get home. Kaname. Hers. Would she ever get used to it? She shivered, pulling her legs up close to her and her silk nightgown over her knees, trying to keep warm.

Kaname was at a meeting across the town, discussing politics and how to move forward in a peaceful manner with the new monarchy and the vampire hunter council. He wanted desperately for them to get along. She knew it was mostly for her sake because her best friend and father were vampire hunters.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, she lifted her finger and doodled little hearts through the fog on the window mindlessly. They had an entire lifetime to spend with each other, why does she feel so compelled to rush their relationship right now? She had never felt stronger about anything else in her life. She wanted to do all sorts of things to him. But why were these urges so strong? Was this because she had lived most of her life as a human? Humans, who live impulsively because they have shorter lifespans? Or was this because she had suppressed her emotions for so long about Kaname that she wanted- no _needed_ to be with him.

"Something occupying your mind?" A deep voice asked behind her.

Version B

She jolted from her thoughts and instinctively ran to him. He caught her with his long arms and pet her head while she buried her face in his chest. "Welcome home Onii-sama," came a muffled voice. She nuzzled into him feeling warm and secure. He must have snuck past the window while she was deep in her thoughts. She inhaled his scent, bringing a natural smile to her face. "I've missed you, Onii-sama."

"Yuuki, I asked you not to call me that. We are equals, my love. You don't have to use honorifics." He looked down at her, pulling a few tresses of her hair up to his lips and kissing it gently. "But, I'm home. Thank you." He added murmuring into her hair.

She looked up at him, a devilish grin on her face. "But I enjoy the honorifics. I haven't been able to use this one for so long! Oh-nee sah-mah," she said, drawing out every last syllable. Very rarely did she have an upper-hand on teasing. She wasn't lying though. She had been so used to calling him Kaname-senpai her entire life that when she regained her memories she missed the honorifics she used to use.

He glanced down before dropping his hand that was holding her hair and used it to pull her waist against him. She gasped in surprise, which he quickly silenced with a rough kiss to her lips. Kaname's grasp on her tightened to support her weight as her stance became unsteady. Yet she kissed him back feverishly, knotting her fingers in his dark locks and pushing him back. His back hit the wall, which he used to lean against as he pulled Yuuki up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nightgown no longer covering her lower body. He used his arms to pull her closer to him, with a desperate need to feel more.

She felt warm. Warmer than she had ever been before. But it was a different kind of warmth. One that felt dark and possessive and stemmed from her core. Without thinking, she ground gently against him, feeling her center against his firm waist.

Kaname's breath hitched, much to Yuuki's surprise, which is what pulled her back to reality. She leaned away, catching her lost breath while he still supported her. It took her a few moments to realize what just happened. What she was just doing. She began to wiggle in his arms, signaling that he put her down.

He set her down gently and looked at her round maroon eyes that were wide open in surprise. Her lips were parted slightly and swollen from the sudden passionate kissing, and her cheeks were stained bright red. She looked absolutely stunning. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she was.

She tried to break the silence, afraid she had crossed the unspoken line of their relationship and looked down and picked at her nightgown. "U-Uh, I'm sorry Kaname Onii-sama! I-I just… You were so warm and you kissed me and I want-" before she could finish her sentence she felt a finger under her chin, pushing her head to meet eyes with Kaname. Desire was written all over his face. She obviously didn't realize she had set these imaginary lines herself.

"Do not apologize, for you did nothing wrong." He said as brushed his thumb against her cheek in a loving manner. "We are engaged, such things are normal for couples. Intimacy is something that happens in a relationship. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

Yuuki looked beyond nervous, still fidgeting with the hem of her nightgown. "I just… feel bad. My entire life I feel like all I've ever done is _want_ you. To be with you. And now I'm with you and I don't want to be selfish and take advantage of your kindness and the sacrifices you've made."

"Yuuki, have you ever considered that everything I've done, I've done because I wanted to. It brings me joy to see your smile, to see your blush, to hear your laugh. It's not selfish to desire one another. If you're willing to be with a man like me, I'll show you what I mean." As he spoke his voice became husky with lust as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded, painfully aware of how little clothing she was wearing right now. She wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen but she didn't mind if it was with Kaname. She wanted whatever was coming. The next step in their relationship as adults.

He scooped her up, holding her bridal-style as he carried her to their bed. He laid her down gently on the sheets and stood back up, looking down at her slender frame. He shrugged off his trench coat, asking the silent question if she still wanted this. While she nodded, he climbed onto the bed, leaning over Yuuki. He took a few moments to just take in her beauty. He enjoyed seeing her beneath him like this with her hair messy, breath uneven, and heavy blush.

She didn't know what to do. Where do couples start? How does this happen?

Before the words could come out of her mouth to form any sort of question, she felt his lips crash against hers. She felt his tongue against her lips and she opened them partially, allowing access. He slipped his tongue in and began to explore. She knotted her fingers in his hair, begging him to come closer. And just like that, she felt him leave.

Her face was bright red and she was breathing hard. Silently pouting at him for leaving. He smiled and gently leaned down again, trailing kisses from the edge of her lips down her neck and to her collarbone. She sucked in a sharp breath, reaching out and grasping the fabric on his back. He paused, savoring her surprise. He moved an arm and began to run his hands up her sides. She shivered against the new sensations from the skin on skin contact that shot jolts of electricity straight to her insides.

Slowly he pulled the nightgown up until he had carefully taken it off of her. She looked up at him with nervousness and desire, edging him on. His thumb reached her right breast where he gently began to run his thumb over the nipple, feeling it harden beneath him. She arched her back towards him as she whimpered. He leaned down and took the nub in his mouth, sucking rhythmically. She moaned, instinctively spreading her legs and pulling him closer. His tongue swirled around the nipple. He looked up at her, watching her face twist in pleasure. He didn't care much for himself, as he preferred to please his loved one more than receive. Her expressions unconsciously made him suck harder.

She couldn't take anymore. She needed him. She roughly pulled his face away so she could kiss him. His fangs had grazed her breasts from the sudden pull, causing small beads of blood to well, though if anything it just made her want him more. Her other hand went to his lower back which she used to support herself, pulling her waist against his. At this point, she had lost all sense of nerves and just wanted to feel him pressed against her in every way possible.

Kaname hissed as he felt her wet desire for him against his already firm member.

This wasn't enough for her. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel her skin against his. She pushed him back, a little forcefully and began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. For every button she undid she kissed, all the way down to his hips. Kaname was making small sounds after every kiss. He certainly wasn't expecting this, but you reap what you sow.

He looked down at her, trying to control his breath and noises, reassuringly petting her head as she went to work on his buckle. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure it out. He quickly undid the buckle and took it off, throwing it to the floor near the bed. "Yuuki…" He whispered huskily, "be careful. I want you to know what you're getting into."

She looked up at him innocently while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding her hand down his tailored boxers and gently grabbing hold of his hard member. She was delighted to see his hands twitch and listen to his moan. It was intoxicating. She pulled his boxers and pants down, getting a good look at what was underneath. It was warm to the touch and soft, but incredibly firm. She was fascinated with it. She began to slowly move her hand up and down his shaft.

He growled with desire as she touched him. He hadn't thought this day would come. And here they were. Her slow movements were like torture, each stroke more pleasurable than the last until finally he grabbed both her hands and pinned her back to the bed hungrily.

She kissed him with more intensity than they had before. Their fangs were grazing one another's lips and drawing small amounts of blood. The smell and taste of blood were intoxicating. He gently reached for her left leg, lifting it so her calf rested comfortably on his shoulder. He used this position to press against her. Their cores rubbing against one another.

The friction was building up, Yuuki could feel it. "K-K-Kana-" she tried desperately to say his name but kept trailing off until she finally demanded, "More."

He leaned back somewhat, angling himself so the tip of his member was to the entrance of her core. She looked down her stomach, wondering what was happening when suddenly she moaned loudly, whipping her head back into the sheets. He had slipped right in, no resistance. She wasn't uncomfortable at all. Two puzzle pieces connecting. He bit his lip harshly, overcome with sensations while she panted in expectation.

The feeling of her warm wet depths was enough to send him over, but he tensed his hands around her hips, holding them both steady. After a few moments passed, he leaned down and gently kissed her. A change of pace from their passionate scene just before. His kisses were slow, deliberate, and distracting. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

Yuuki shifted her calf that was resting on his shoulder to a more comfortable location along his shoulder. The movement sent shivers up her body. It felt like pure ecstasy. While they kept slow kissing, she began to grind against him, to which he met back with strong timed thrusts.

Their kissing began to pick up again as they moaned and hissed into one another's mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could while they continued thrusting into one another. She couldn't help but muse at Kaname's usual stoic demeanor taken over by heavy-lidded eyes, sweat, and pleasurable groans. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, biting down near his collarbone. She felt a build up low in her stomach and realized she nearing her climactic point.

The bite made Kaname thrust faster and more desperately as she drank his blood. His thoughts swelled within her, she could see clearly how long he had wanted this. How great he felt right now. She licked her lips, panting heavily before she reached for his back, leaning her head back as far as possible and pushing her waist as close as she could against him, her nails dragging scratches along his back. Without realizing it she was yelling "Kaname!" as she climaxed. The sound of her moans and the sensation of her climax made him finish as well, filling her with even more warmth than she thought possible.

They took a few minutes, holding one another as they tried to catch their breaths. When their breathing had gotten under control, they carefully untangled themselves before laying down on the bed, each on their sides so they could look at one another.

As they came off their high she realized Kaname was smirking with satisfaction. "What is it, Kaname?" she asked curiously.

He twisted towards her and kissed her forehead chastely. "You stopped using honorifics," he observed. "Who knew you just needed to have sex?" He added as a tease, chuckling to himself.

She blinked, processing what he had just said before realization set in, "I guess I haven't." A lazy smile found it's way to her lips. "I like the sound of it. Kaname. My Kaname." She giggled.

"Always and forever," he added, leaning towards her and gently kissing her forehead.


End file.
